The Way Things Were
by Texas 512 Baby
Summary: Sakura's sister Kohana comes back to konoha after 5 years and is not happy about the way things are going with her old friends. What will she do to get thing the way the were so many years ago?
1. INFO ABOUT KOHANA

Disclaimer: do not own

**Disclaimer: do not own**

(_This story is not at all based on the Naruto story line so if you don't like it don't read_)

(**info**)

Name: Kohana Haruno

Name meaning: Little Flower

Age: 17

Family: mom (chika) dad (ichirou) youngest sis (hana) middle sis (sakura)

Personality: slow at times, random, boy crazy, anger issues, talk too much.

Talents: unlike Sakura she has ability. When ever she touches someone she there fears and she use it against them with genjutsu. She is also a great swordsman

Pass: Kohana went to live with my aunt 5 years ago because she had nerves break down, she thought she was too weak and really she was the best in her age group.

(**Friends info**)

Hana Inuzuka: Kiba's older sister. Hana was one of Kohana's beat friends. When she had to go away Hana was devastated.

Dating: Justin

Jaden Yamanaka: Ino's older brother. He was the one that would turn a serious moment funny. He also had a crush on Kohana until she left.

Dating: Jasmine

Derek Nara: Shikamaru's older brother. He was a laid back type of guy.

Dating: Alexis

Justin Hyuga: Neji's older brother. He was serious but he knows how to have a good time when needed.

Dating: Hana

Chris: Choji's brother. He is quiet and he eats a lot but don't get fat.

Dating: Random Chick

Jasmine Hyuga: Is Justin's twin (I for got what it's called when they don't look alike) she acts nothing like Justin, she is always playful. That's why Kohana likes her better.

Dating: Jaden

Jessica: Lee's sister. She likes to annoy Kohana in sooo many ways, but there still friends.

Dating: no one

Kiearra: Tenten's sister. She is very hyper that's why everyone is scared to give her coffee.

Dating: random dude

Itachi Uchiha: she is on the quiet side but knows how to have fun. He and Kohana use to have a relationship before the accident.

Dating: Explain in story

Diamond Hyuga: Hinata's sister. She is a very hyper girl and not afraid to speak her mind unlike Hinata.

Dating: ??

Alexis Aburame: Shino's sister. Kohana and her always fight over some thing stupid then make up 3 minutes later.

Dating: Derek

Trina: Choji's sister. She loves eating, but never gets fat. She and Kohana hate each other.

Dating:??

**(there pix are on my profile if you want to see them, but any ways plez review) **


	2. I'm here!

All the teams were in one training fled. "Ok I bet all of you a wondering why you are here with other teams right? Well were all going to train together!?" Guy said. "Hi everybody sorry I'm late" Kakashi said poofing next to guy (he's already 2hrs late). "Ok now that kakashi is here what were going to do is put you in to random pairs and you will spar"

10 min later  
"Hey kakashi your missing someone aren't you?" Asuma asked. "As a matter of fact yeah. Hey Naruto, Sasuke come here". "Yeah Kakashi sensei" Naruto said walking up with sasuke on the side of him "have you seen sakura any were?" "No we haven't seen her, she's usually the first one here" sasuke said.

1hour later  
"Kakashi sensei I'm a little worried about Sakura, what if she's hurt or something" Naruto said watching the others fight each other (naruto fought against lee and he lost). "She might be on a mission Naruto" Ino was coming up to them "no because I would know" he was reading his book "well were else could she be?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi!!" everyone herd everyone look to were the voice came from. "Kakashi!! Sorry I'm late" Sakura said running full speed with a pink haired woman in a black AMBU outfit. "And who is this" Kakashi said referring to the pink haired woman "I'm Sakura's mother, Chika" the pink haired woman said holding out her hand for Kakashi to shake it "wow you look really young" Naruto says dazed by how young she looks.

"So what can I do for you?" ha had a flirty tone

"Um can you do me a big big favor"? Letting go of her, hand he shook his head in agreement.

"My husband and I are leaving on a mission today for a few days and my oldest daughter, Kohana is coming home, and I don't trust her, Sakura or my youngest home alone so can you watch them just for to night?" she smiled like a little kid.

"Um ok how old are the girls I don't know?"

"The youngest is 5 her name is Hana and the oldest is 17 I hope that doesn't change any thing" he shook his head meaning it doesn't mean a thing.

"Its time to go chika!" a man with brown hair and a black AMBU outfit said standing in a tree far away. "Hold on a sec!" chika yelled back.

"Kohana will be home around 7 or 8pm. And Sakura you can invite some of your friends over if you want. Oh yeah Kakashi, Kohana have a few habits like she still sucks her thumb, she drinks energy drinks a lot, and she has a bit of a mouth"

"Chika we have to go NOW!" Her husband yelled annoyed waving his hands "I'm coming shut up. Gotta go by" she said the last to Kakashi and Sakura.

later while everyone is on break so all the young people are at a picnic table

"Hey Sakura I didn't know you had a big sister" Ino said

"Yeah well I do"

"Why haven't she stayed with you guys" TenTen ask

"she had a nerves break down 5 years ago and after that it was like she was scared of everything her mind was just not right so my mom and dad sent her to my aunts house to get away from every thing and just calm"

"So what's your sister like" Kiba asked

"She's really cool," Sakura said

"Hold on, if she went away 5 years ago how come any of us never seen her" Sasuke asked

"I don't know. Hey do you guys want to come and meet her tonight?"

(Everyone get a long. like have I the key to her house so everyone will be there while she goes get Hana from school.  
e sleepovers and stuff like that). Everyone agreed to the invitation. Sakura gave kakashi so they can go to the house while she picks up Hana from the academy

7:30  
"Sakura are you sure your sister is going to come" Kakashi said reading his book again

She nodded her head giving Hana a glass of milk. Everyone is sitting different places talking to each other when the boor dell rang "yay that's her!" Sakura said happily jumping to get the door. When she opens the door there was a girl with pink hair with her thumb in her mouth her hair in a high ponytail and two backpacks in her hand.

Kohana POV  
when I ring the door bell of my old home Sakura answers it. I was so happy to see her after 5 long years! "Hey Sakura!" I said excited she hugged me to show how existed she was to see me. "Oh my god I haven't seen you in so long. Miss me kid?"

"Hey Sakura I going to take a shower!" I told her going up stairs. I didn't even acknowledge the other people there. When I got to my old room I seen two bed. I guess I have to share a room with Sakura. I sat my things on the empty bed and got out my pajamas witch was a green tank top with care bear on it and green shorts. I have to admit it is good to be home. "Um, so you're my other big sister right?"


End file.
